1. Field of the Ivention
The present invention relates to packaging articles and more particularly to an adjustable spacer for use in supporting automotive batteries in vertically stacked, spaced apart relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since most automotive batteries include battery terminals projecting upwardly through the battery cover, vertical stacking of the batteries requires the use of a spacer between the batteries to provide support for the upper battery. In the past such spacers generally used were comprised of cardboard and had a thickness at least as great as the length of the battery posts exteding above the cover of the battery. Holes were generally provided in the cardboard to receive the upwardly projecting terminal posts.
Lead-acid automotive batteries are manufactured and sold in a variety of sizes. Accordingly, the size of prior art spacers required and the relative location of the terminal receiving holes demanded a unique spacer for each size of battery.